Fences
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Don't look up just let them think There's no place else you'd rather be. Daseyish. Chapter 4.
1. All You Had To Do Was Ask

A/N: My first Dasey fic and hopefully not the last, this was starting out as a one shot but it seems that it took on a life of its own and no matter how many times I tried to change it, it always seemed to come back to this so possibly if I get enough reviews on this, the second chapter can be what I wanted it to be like. The song I do recommend downloading, youtubing what ever floats your boat**. Fences by Paramore**.

Which I sadly do not own, nor life with Derek but I think it would be cool to work on the set with them.

* * *

She watched the seconds tick by with every second that passed by hoping that he got her message in time.

5 minutes.

_I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
_

That's how long she had to wait to see if he came to her aid. If one more person glanced at her through the open door she'd freak. Well maybe she shouldn't have sat within clear sight of the door but she secretly wanted to watch him come through the door.

_There are people looking through  
The window in the door_

Too see what flavor of the week he'd chosen today.

"So my dear stepsister what did you want to have a dire emergency meeting here at school that couldn't wait?" he paused as he walked towards her at the teachers desk to look in a drawer or two.

"Lizzie and Edwin"

"What about them?" he hopped up to sit on the desk, his feet planted on the chair provided in front of her.

"We you know they're both reaching puberty and I think it's in the best interest of everybody if they didn't go to each other if they had questions on the opposite sex" Derek laughed

"Do you want to walk in on them one day? Or what if Edwin got her pregnant or something else!" she panicked causing Derek to laugh harder.

"Honestly Case do you really think that would happen?" both occupants looked towards the door as they giggled stopping in front of the door, one getting brave enough to walk closer to actually peek in the door to see who Casey McDonald was talking with after hours; a person that wasn't a teacher or her boyfriend Max.

_They know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be_

Casey glared at the two girls, and quickly looked at Derek to see if he actually cared who saw them together, his focus was on her.

"So let me get this straight" Derek unable to sit still for more than five seconds got up and picked up a yard stick the teacher kept at the front for pointing at the board

"You want us to join forces to do what exactly?" him pretending the yard stick was actually a golf club lining up a shot and following through on the swing.

"Forget it, you would think it's stupid" she began to rise picking up her bag with her.

"Tell me" the yard stick dropped back into place at the front of class and he came back to her, a few desks away glancing down to read something written on the desk.

"Because if you text me saying you need to meet me it's an Emergency then I think I should be entitled to know the plan of action don't you agree?" knowing she was defeated she nodded ready to continue to tell her of the plan she had thought of during history class.

"Just keep an eye on them, keep the closed doors open and offer them advice if they have any questions about the opposite sex"

"That's not much of a plan, it sounds more like the rules Dad put into place"

"But if we're obeying to them, then Lizzie and Edwin will do the same"

"Wow you can be such a hypocrite sometimes" Derek taking his bag off his shoulder, casually dropping it onto a desk, preparing himself for a battle.

"A hypocrite?! How am I a hypocrite?" she shot up

"You don't want Lizzie and Edwin going to each other to explore sexual feelings for the opposite gender but yet here you are asking me for help" he tucked a strand of silky smooth hair behind her ear, the two just now realizing how close the perimeters had become.

"Mine is asking for help with them not asking you to kiss me or sleep with me which I know for a fact you wouldn't" she began rambling Derek nodding his head as he leaned closer to capture her lips with his.

"All you had to do was ask" he said against her lips


	2. Jealousy Comes In Only One Form

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, made feel accepted into the Dasey world. I've decided it's going to a four parter cause the song's kinda long and well I'm only using a bit each time. All in good time, really if you didnt listen before, download, youtube the song honestly you'll get the feeling I'm trying to convey with the song. And the whole point of this story has kinda changed instead of Casey to Derek it's more of a Casey to Casey with Derek noticing things. Maybe I said too much but oh well, if you're confused just continuing reading and you'll understand what I mean. Without further adieu I move on to the part where I don't own anything that's even related to this maybe the plot but even that's follows the song very loosely.

Review and Enjoy!

* * *

"I'd better go" he whispered against her lips not even fifteen minutes later and just as he pulled away both Max and Sam walked in looking for the occupants who not even five minutes ago had been joined from the chest down.

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from_

"There you are" Max slipping an arm around her shoulders smiling oblivious to his girlfriend's frown.

"Derek we have practice to get to" Sam reminded Derek who nodded and walked away with final look at the happy couple.

_Don't you know by now  
You can't turn back  
_

--

"So what did Casey want to talk to you about?" Sam asked as they were headed out the main doors of the school

"You know Casey, it's nothing that important" Derek lied as he got into the passenger door of Sam's car. Only if you consider kissing your stepsister and liking it not important.

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

--

"I was thinking that we'd go to the mall and have our pictures taken" Max continued talking to Casey who hadn't heard a word he said, nodding and mmhmming when necessary.

"Sure that sounds great" she smiled finally looking at him, a truly and completely excellent boyfriend would have noticed the smile didn't reach her eyes as she took his hand letting him lead her to the mall.

She smiled for the camera as the flash blinded her pretending she was happy and the played the best girlfriend she could for the hours they were at the mall.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying_

Holding onto the pictures for dear life as she walked through the front door, where the family was just sitting down for dinner, she glanced at Derek and the pictures.

"Look who decided to show up for dinner" the remark came from Derek, for once she was surprised he was actually acting like himself and insulting her, never mind the fact they'd been making out not even three hours ago.

"Honey how was the mall with Max?" Nora asked glancing over as her eldest daughter slid into her seat. Derek noticed still holding what appeared to be a strip of pictures.

"We had fun mom" she smiled again falsely something she'd grown accustomed to today.

"What's in your hand?" Marti asked taking a bite of her mashed potatoes, everyone looked at her, her cheeks flushing she answered.

"Just pictures we took" something inside her clicked when she saw Derek clench his jaw, the smile she was holding finally turned real, Derek was feeling the same thing she was.

"Max thought it would be cute if we got our pictures done together" she spent the rest of dinner telling the whole family how much fun she had and couldn't help the smile that formed when she looked at Derek and noticed how hard his jaw was clenched and how white his knuckles were as he gripped his fork.

_And oh, oh open wide  
Cause this is your night, so smile  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_


	3. It Was Crazy

A/N: I've thought of doing a sequel to this one once I finish this one, another chapter or two before it is. Thanks for the reviews. I still don't own it. I went up to C can you see where the C is?

* * *

Casey barely had time to shut her eyes before her closed door swung open and closed just as quickly without much noise.

"So you're still with him?" came Derek's smooth tone, turning slowly she opened her eyes taking him in.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked calmly knowing this was only going to lead to an argument

"Umm I know I wasn't the only one there this afternoon" his eyes shifted downward to look at the pictures that were still in a firmly grasped in her hand.

"I don't know what happened this afternoon, but I do know it will never happen again" she stated flatly, amazing even herself how both voices remained calm and quiet

_If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions_

"And why is that?" she looked at him silently telling him it was a stupid question but answered anyway

"So many reasons Derek, should I go alphabetically?" he stared at her and she continued

"A because we'll be arrested B-"

"We can't be arrested we're stepsiblings and it's called incest it's frowned upon not arrested for it"

"B is for my boyfriend who I'm still dating and I happen to like very much"

"Did you just use the word like and not love my my Casey"

"People our age doesn't know what love is, so yes I'm very much in-like with him"

"But what if I want to kiss you?" he asked quickly changing the subject

"Why would you want to kiss me?" she scrunched up her nose

"Because you're a good kisser, and because I like the way you make me feel when I kiss you" she broke the staring contest they'd started and looked down at the pictures in her hand. She liked Max no one else certainly not Derek.

"You know where to find me when he bores you" he said turning and walking towards the door head hung low in defeat.

_Separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight_

Casey liking Derek was just Crazy.

--

The next afternoon Casey found herself pinned between Max and her open locker, his arm above her leaning on the locker so he could come extra close and going on and on about their plans for their six month anniversary dinner he was so excited about.

Derek had avoided her the rest of the night, walking out of any room she walked in with a look of disgust.

Looking up into Max's eyes she saw the twinkle in his eye he held only for her and suddenly got the notion she was being selfish for keeping him around when for the last little bit she'd been getting bored whenever he was around.

She could see him out of the corner of her eye as he walked down the hall with Sam and Ralph in tow, if she remained focused on Max for the duration it took for Derek to walk by she would prove that she was in like with Max in some crazy notion.

_Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be_

She had just another millisecond to focus on Max and he would be out of her line of sight, he had just walked behind Max and for a second she couldn't see him until he appeared on the other side of Max looking back at her she lifted her gaze and looked at him.

She failed.

She looked up right into his eyes and he knew it would be sooner rather than later she would come to him, he'd bet money on it would be before Saturday, Max and Casey's six month anniversary.

_And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_


	4. You're Just A Mess

So sorry haven't updated this sooner, it just kinda got forgot about and work got in the way havent had much time to write or actually breathe but I am trying to get caught up. More at the bottom. Oh I don't own anything in this just the idea.

* * *

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

She tried her hardest to get excited, even had a moment when she was wrapping a box of Max's favourite cologne but it had faded as Derek walked in the front door and the butterflies started.

_Just living proof that the camera's lying  
_

Looking into the mirror for at least the tenth time in as many seconds she willed herself to look normal, she wanted the pale shade that settled over her features to go away, she wanted the sparkle in her eye back and the smile that seemed none existent.

She wanted it all back and she feared she wouldn't have it until she ended something that had been long overdue.

"You look nice" she glanced in the mirror to see her visitor but she didn't have to look in the mirror to know the voice came from one who had been avoiding her for the last few days.

"Thank you" she flattened her palms over her attire hoping it looked more like she was smoothing out her clothes then wiping her sweaty hands.

_And oh, oh open wide  
Cause this is your night, so smile_

She smiled out of habit, it was more of a I'm-trying-to-fool-you smile but it had worked on everyone else so far it was time it was tested on the big guns.

"Thanks you have any plans for the night?" her voice sounding foreign to her ears.

"No" he uncrossed his arms and stood up from his leaning position against her doorframe stepping fully in her room.

"Is there something you wanted Max will be here any minute" on cue the doorbell rang Casey moving to answer it; was blocked by Derek. A faint 'Casey it's for you' by Lizzie wafted up the stairs.

"Have fun tonight" placing both hands on her arms he kissed her forehead before moving so she could leave.

--

"Is something wrong you've barely touched your food" Max voiced his observation

"I'm just not that hungry is all" she flashed the fooling smile and he bought before he dug back into his own food.

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in_

Dinner had been eaten, presents exchanged and now they walked in a park lighted by lights and the moon hand in hand, Casey had barely said a word after she picked at her food and Max still hadn't noticed something was off.

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking_

It took all her willpower not to think of Derek as Max kissed her but he popped up anyways and for second she thougth she was kissing Derek when the kiss ended she opened her eyes and saw Max she was a bit disappointed and it clearly showed.

"I didn't know kissing me was such a disappointment" Max let her go to sit on a nearby bench, she followed slowly only after he had sat at one end, she at the other.

"It's not it's just…" she couldn't think of words that would make sense to him

"Where did we go wrong? I thought we were happy, we just celebrated our six month anniversary for christsakes and you don't think I noticed but I have, things off been off for the last couple of days. Casey what's the matter?"

She wanted to say _Oh nothing I just kissed Derek and now he's all I've been think about _but bit her lip to keep from saying it.

"I don't know, I like you Max I really do it's just…" she trailed off again not sure how to approach the subject

"Is it me?" he asked the question everyone asked during a breakup and the other would offer the polite

"No it's not you, it's me. I'm just stuck. I want to be with you it's well I think I've delevoped feelings for someone else"

"Who?"

"It's not important"

"I'll take you home" all Casey could do was nod, she felt like crying over the fact she didn't feel like crying at all.

_So now let's see you walking  
I said let's see you walking  
_

As short as the car ride had been it was filled with a new level of tension that she wouldn't even want her worst enemy to bestowed upon. Okay so maybe just a little but not enough to actually matter. She wanted to say so much as Max pulled up infront of her house but found her mouth dry and with no words coming out. After a polite smile she got out shutting the door, turning around to face the car ready to speak, he sped off turning right at the corner. Taking a deep breath she placed one foot in front of the other and before she knew it she was at the front door, just a few more feet and she'd be home free, through the door and up the stairs she wouldn't have to face anyone. It was easy.

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking_

It wasn't that easy. Derek was waiting for her, everyone else off to someother place, the TV emittinating a glow that illuminated Derek in his chair, his eyes never leaving the TV he spoke.

"Back so soon?" she through a look in his direction as she hung up her coat, without saying a word she walked the short space to her bedroom closing the door firmly behind her.

_So now let's see you walking  
I said let's see you walking_

The sob escaped her the moment she closed the door, or more like a huge gasp of air she really wasn't sure which one it was more like, but the tears still refused to come and for that she didn't hear her door opening she just continued to dry heave on her pillow.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying_

"Did something happen tonight?" Derek spoke again not sure if he was going to get an answer he sat down at her computer swinging the chair towards the bed, where the heaves had become hiccups but still Casey remained silent.

_And oh, oh open wide  
Yeah oh, oh open wide  
Yeah oh, oh open wide_

This could be her chance just tell him Max and her were no longer an item, and the reason was because of him. It was easy but usually when something was that easy, it had consequences and a whole other load of crap that went with it. Instead she looked at him, and saw what she saw everyday; Derek. The guy who annoyed her and fueled her to no end had somehow insulted her enough that she actually started to care about him in such a way that had her breaking up with her boyfriend.

_Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

Now she hoped he was still interested.

* * *

A/N2: So that's it, hope it was well liked, got a sequel in the works because really do you think I would leave it there? See you soon! 


End file.
